Above All Else
by lece
Summary: Draco regrets not telling Ginny of his real feelings, and has now gone to seek her out. Full summary inside. DG


Above All Else

Summary –lengthened: Two years ago, Draco Malfoy left the love of his life at Hogwarts. Now, at the age of 19, and ready to come up to par with his feelings at last, he seeks her out, ready to sweep her off her feet.

But, what if she doesn't want him?

And?

What if Harry Potter has already won her heart?

…Draco's willing to go to drastic measures to win her love.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters or the world or anything in the book Harry Potter, or anything like that. I wish I were as brilliant as J.K. Rowling to think up such a story, but sadly, I'm not. All credit to her. ) Please don't sue. D

--

There were many things in Draco's life that he regretted, but none quite as prominent as this. Staring blankly ahead, seated in the soft, cushioned chair, years and years of memories washed over him, of all the things he'd done and regretted.

But she still stood out.

Time and time again, Draco had asked himself why he'd let her go. Too many mistakes had been made, and as much as he'd like to take them back, he knew he wouldn't. He just couldn't. It wasn't in him to do such a thing, to be so vulnerable and apologetic.

Oh, how he despised his pride.

This, however, was a different matter entirely. It was matter of life and death, of happiness and sorrow. Mustering up his courage, he stood, facing the lit fireplace in front of him. Too many years had passed, too many tears had been shed, and it was now or never. Whether or not she would accept him, Draco knew not, but he had to chance it. His pale, blonde hair brushed right above his eyes as he shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts. As he stood there, though, the last memory he had of her floated into his brain, unbidden.

_On the last day of his last year at Hogwarts, Draco had been considerably happy. Never again would he have to come back to this dump, where he was forever accused of doing things he in reality didn't, and never again would he have to face that cocky character, known as the Boy Who Lived, and all his little cocky friends. High in spirits, he'd begun to get off the train, when he spotted a flash of red hair. Smirking, he'd hissed the word "weasel" into her ear as he stepped off the train, causing her to snap back and glare at him, her eyes cold with hatred. And, instead of rushing back to her and apologizing with all he had, he'd stupidly raised his eyebrows, never letting the smirk fade, and turned his back._

Stupidity was one of his more obvious traits.

Sighing, he squared his shoulders, ready to leave. Then with a crack, he was gone.

----

Ginny Weasley sat at her kitchen table, scribbling down notes studiously. Fingering the page of the textbook in front of her, she mused to herself. "The spell Alohamora was first used in 200B.C. by Sherman Crone," her voice trailed off, as she jotted down a couple notes. She continued to read, occasionally stopping to write, or to dip her quill in the ink. After about half an hour, her mind began to wander, as History of Magic really wasn't the most interesting subject, in her opinion.

Her mind began to wander to her life, in all its luxuries. On her final year at Hogwarts, her father had been promoted to the Head of his Department, getting a much higher pay, and things had gone uphill from there. They soon began to rake in money, and their house had been sold and a new manor replaced it. After graduating from Hogwarts at the top of her class, Ginny Weasley had proceeded to study to become an auror, which was going surprisingly well so far. Harry Potter had even asked her to marry him, and she had said, well, yes.

Except that she didn't love him.

Oh, she was awfully fond of him, as a role model, even as a brother, but never as a husband. When he'd asked, she'd been so surprised, and caught up in her childish love, she'd immediately blurted out "yes!" before she even had a chance to think it over. Now she was stuck in an engagement that she was desperately dreading. On top of that, Harry had become exceedingly nice to her, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for not returning his bottomless love.

Many a time Ginny had gone over this problem, to the point of her head hurting at the mere thought of marriage. Sighing, she got up from the wooden chair and picked her way to the door, muttering to herself. "You're never going to become an auror, or anything at all, if you don't buckle down and study. You have got to forget this, Harry will be good to you, and plus, he'll will be heartbroken if you break off the marriage, and what will Mum and Dad say?"

Feeling quite dejected and lost, she stepped out, ready to leave all her troubles behind, in the house that she owned with Harry.

But her troubles were just beginning.

----

**A/N**: Hii. D This is my first fic, so .. yeah. Critique is much appreciated, as are compliments. Always looking to make my writing better. ) Apologies if characters are OOC. TT I just recently really got into D/G, so yeah. Be nice to a beginner? Much thanks


End file.
